


What Makes for Comfort

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: The thing is, while archaeology has its unofficial uniform, that’s really all it is: unofficial. If he really wanted to, Daniel could go on a dig in a ball gown.





	What Makes for Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/2013/11/04/monday-nov-2nd-clothes.html?thread=8854512#cmt8854512).
> 
> Once part of an anthology, hated that post, made it its own post. Ta-dah!

There’s always been a sort of unofficial uniform in archaeology. Or, at least, there’s a fad that never seemed to pass, and is probably never going to, if 75 years haven’t set it back any. Daniel’s always described it as “desert chic.” Sarah always called it “beige, beige, and more beige.” He’s pretty sure hers is more accurate, but giving Sarah an inch has never really ended well for him, so he’s kept that to himself over the years.

The thing is, while archaeology has its unofficial uniform, that’s really all it is: unofficial. If he really wanted to, Daniel could go on a dig in a ball gown, and all that would really happen is that he’d lose what little credibility he’s ever had in “the real world.” No one would kick him out, or send him home to change, or tell him he wasn’t qualified (though they might recommend he see someone).

With the SGC, that’s really not the case. While BDUs come in a few different colors, they really all wind down to the same thing: boots, pants, undershirt, shirt-with-convenient-labels. 

That doesn’t really bother Daniel, not now, not really ever, but it did used to make him pause a bit before getting ready. He isn’t military; no matter how long he spends with the SGC, he’ll never be military. Sure, he can shoot a gun (better than a lot of airmen, he’s noticed), and he understands military protocol, but he isn’t one of them.

What does strike him as odd is that he can’t pinpoint when he stopped changing between civilian attire and BDUs when he was working, but _not_ going off base. A sweater and jeans are infinitely more comfortable than awkwardly starched BDUs, but somehow, over the years, he’s started simply wearing the BDUs all the time, when he’s at the SGC. 

They just feel _appropriate_ , somehow. Plus, they make having to go off world in an emergency a thousand times easier. 

And he really doesn’t mind. Where a sweater and jeans are more comfortable, BDUs have become more _comfortable_. They just feel right, when he’s at work. It doesn’t make him military, to wear a military uniform, he knows that. He appreciates that. But he can also appreciate the years he’s spent working with the military, and he can remember the years he felt apart from even his closest coworkers. Maybe, somewhere deep down, the BDUs help remind him that he isn’t apart, anymore. And that’s a pretty good feeling.


End file.
